Intelligence for Hire
by Kami-no-Yami-666
Summary: Have you ever thought to live by just your Wit's? Live how you think you should, how you know you should... No matter the rules, no matter the Laws, obstacles, Prophecies, Morales... No matter the cost, you want to live. And what better way to do it than to get paid to do it, who does anything for free! (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Intelligence for Hire**

 **(PS- sorry that this isn't a new chapter but seems my computer sent the wrong Document, here's the revised version. My bad guys!)**

 **Hey guys, what's up?! It's KY coming to you with a new story! Also shout out to Jebest4781 for the help on this story, you the man bro! Now I know that you all were probably waiting for the new chapters of my current stories but I was given a challenge by PeaceFromHell recently and I thought, "Why the Hell not?" Also I have closed my poll for the story that you guys want the most and the winner is... NarutoxGame of Thrones crossover! A lot of you guys wanted that so I will post the crossover soon. You didn't think I was twiddling my thumbs did you? Nope, just going over ideas and chapters and making my new stories while going over my current ones. Now some of you probably saw PeaceFromHell's challenge on the list of new stories and thought, "Man that's not a challenge. There isn't anything holding it from being something weird or random or the main character wouldn't even be himself anymore, etc. etc.**

 **You get the point, it's broad and has some holes to it. BUT, I shall tackle it. For you see people, I like tackling these types of things. Where people see it as impossible, I see a possibility. A new spin on things, where not many have tried before and from what I have seen haven't even got the first few chapters down. So, let us take a journey into a new spin, a new direction, a-**

 **(Stops as a voice picks up in the background) A whole new woooorld (shoots the random singing guy and stashes the body away, whistling casually.)**

 **(Cough)... I hope you like it and if not, go and do something fun. Ride a pony, go and shoot a missile launcher, jump out of a flying house, do you ladies and gents. Let's get this show going people, bring in the story! (Bows and disappears)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Percy Jackson.**

 **Chapter 1: Fight the Wind!**

* * *

..." And that is why, George is still here boss." Lips set in a firm line, a small breathe fleeing from them as a cup was brought up.

Sip.

"Um, boss?" The man across the table questioned, only getting another sip in response.

"..."

Sighing the bald man fixed his white suit, pulling out a box of cigarette's from his coat pocket. Bringing it close he brought out his lighter. Only for it to be snatched out of his hand.

Blinking in surprise Cue Ball, it's a nickname don't judge, looked to his boss as he continued to drink his cup of hot coffee. His smokes in his hand, and quickly being pocketed. Scowling the man tried again, now irritated because of his lack of nicotine.

"Bo-" A gloved hand was held up, stopping him from speaking. His jaw clicked as he waited to be given permission to speak. After a good minute a sigh of contentment escaped the blonde, setting his cup down as he let his dark grey, blue flecked orbs stare into his subordinates.

Naturally it set Cue Ball on edge, that cold, calculating stare.

The stare of a killer..

"... Did you at least get his location." White gloved fingers intertwined, elbows set on the table. Nodding C.B. pulled out a file from his suitcase on the ground, beside the booth they sat in.

"This covers his whereabouts and activities. It also touches on the recent activity of his Patron. Seems Hermes is sending some weapons through his mail system now, Zeus is ordering for a whole new set of blades and bows for his troops." A hum was his response as grey eyes flew through the contents, analyzing it's present information and the possible reasons for them.

"Hello gentlemen, are you ready to order?" The waiter asked, pulling out his small booklet. Looking him over C.B. couldn't hold back a slight frown, seems like the guy was still as big of a snob as he could remember. His nose upturned to them in a prideful and self-righteous expression, as usual for the man. His frame was that of a skinny man, not used to manual labor as he was dressed in the La Valiette work uniform. A suit and tie of dark red and black colors, with a Raven over his breast pocket signifying the establishments crest.

"We will just have the usual order Reginald."

The blonde nodded, not taking his eyes off the file. Smiling, albeit forced, the waiter left with their order. Turning his gaze away from Reginald's retreating form C.B. looked back to his boss. Now that he took another look he couldn't help but find it funny in a way. Him, an experienced Hitman, under the employ of a thirteen year old teen. Considering his reputation as a cold blooded killer it was a bit comical to know that he was now under the pay roll of the black suited blond. How it happened is.. Well it's something he can't even explain without breaking his Vow. Can't even think it, still if he were to work for anyone he would have to pick working for the blonde across from him. He had to admit, the kid knew his stuff so he didn't really mind it; plus the pay was pretty good and he got days off.

Days. Off... You ever hear of a Gun for Hire getting days off?... Yeah, didn't think so.

"Michael, is the bird still caged?" C.B. nodded coming out of his thoughts, taking a quick scan of the restaurants occupants, dismissing most as his eyes found what he was looking for. Seated in the far corner was their target, speaking down to the four men around her. Wearing a saffron dress and earrings she didn't give off any impression of beauty, just a plain look. Dull dark brown hair cascaded down her back covering brown eyes, a birthmark sat under her left eye with a slight scar over her right brow finishing her image.

Target still present, still alive... Still worth something at least.

"Bird is still caged, and squawking up a storm from the looks of it boss." His right hand tapped on their table absentmindedly, knocking it in constant rhythm. The blonde sat back in slight relaxation, muscles unwinding and breathing slowing as his eyes became half-lidded.

"Good, then the plan is going accordingly. Once Rider is in position we can begin." Naruto informed him, straightening out his black suit as he shifted slightly. Honestly, why couldn't they make the damn things more comfortable? No, it had to be so constricting and unbreathable. Still, it was made to be good in appearance, not for ease of movement so he could understand why the issue would come up. The fibers needing just the right tightness so the suit could move with him yet-

 _"Wait, stop it!"_ He shook his head, clearing his head of the ADHD jumble that was his thoughts. _"Get back on track, need to keep my wits about me and wait for Rider's signal."_ Taking a deep breathe he focused his senses on the task at hand, the signal. Checking his watch he could see it was one a.m. exactly. Setting his hands on the table he watched as a waiter passed them, the normal uniform and all.

But, there was one small addition. An orange dot on the back of his right shoulder blade, moving ever so slightly as it crept up his back.

Naruto tapped the table with his thumb and gradually with his other fingers on his right hand, getting Michael's attention.

So it began, Rider was in position.

Unaware of the dangers awaiting them the party of five continued to talk as their waiter brought their food setting it up as, unnoticed to the occupants of the restaurant, orange dots came into existence as they went over each lamp and light source in the restaurant. In the back a cook looked at the time, pulling out a small package from his pocket and put it in the oven smoothly as the other staff weren't paying him any mind. Quickly he went about like he normally did, just as his cover was needed to as he scratched his chest feeling a distinct weight against it, his thumb brushing against the button to the machination in his uniform.

BZZZZ

Looking down at his phone the blonde had a small message.

"Five seconds." Smirking he put the phone back in his pocket, knocking on the table with an open palm getting Michael to tense slightly in preparation.

 _Five._

Standing straight the waiter looked over his customers, pleased to see them dig into their food.

 _Four._

The cook went through the kitchen, moving to the back as he pulled the switch out of his uniform.

 _Three._

Looking through his scope, Rider got his sights on the back of the waiters head. His men adjusting in kind as they held their breathes.

 _Two._

Licking his lips Naruto let his hands flex, the chains around his wrists glinting slightly as the light hit them.

 _One._

Pressing down on the button the cook ducked in the corner, the kitchen exploded in a blast of flames and smoke. Many buildings away shadowed figures say the burst of flames through the sights of their rifles. Seeing the explosion their leader grunted, "Fire."

The lights shattered as the smoke from the kitchen burst into the dining area of the restaurant getting screams of shock and fear from the occupants. The waiter fell dead as the alarms went off, sprinklers spraying the area as it dulled the senses. Their target screamed, her protectors covering her as they looked around for the source of the disturbance. Grinning Naruto dashed from his booth across the room, Michael hot on his tail as the people rushed to the exit. Desperate to get away from the now burning restaurant.

Pushing past the people Naruto flicked his wrists, his chains morphing and twisting from his wrists to his hands as they lengthened. Their metals hardening and sharpening, the dark black and silver material having an ominous glow about it from the white hilts of the Kodachi leading to the lotus shaped, silver guards and finally to the blades themselves. Jumping out of the crowd to his target Naruto spun in the air, his blades bisecting one of the men as he followed it up with a round house kick to another sending him into one of the tables with a crash. Following the kick he threw one of his blades straight into the mans skull, pinning him to a table as chunks of his grey matter and blood dripped from his wound.

"GERALD! VINCE!" The woman screamed, just as two pops sounded off, the last two of her guard falling as Michael leveled his silenced pistol on her. Looking to the large man she ran for the door only for two blades to come into her vision, cold metal pressed against her throat as her hand was just about to open the door.

"Tsk tsk, now we can't have that Ms. Breeze." Naruto scoffed, his blades going deeper into her neck.

"P-please, please just let me live! I-I haven't done an-anything to deserve this!" She begged, her hand going to her chest as she made a gripping motion as particles came off her appendage.

"A contract is a contract Ms. Breeze, goodbye." Eyes widening Naruto vaulted back, Breeze's dagger slicing only air as she began chanting and holding her hand to them. The wind picking up as her words grew in power, making the restaurant begin to shudder and groan as the winds tore apart the furniture and shattered the glass. Squinting Naruto let one of his blades turn into a chain once more and brought out a grey Beretta M9 9Mm pistol levelling it to her as he muttered, _"Sol!"_ The weapon firing off bullets of flame as they blasted from the weapon and ricocheted off the dome of wind erected around her.

"Oh no you don't!" Michael cocked his pistol back, the gun morphed into a tommy gun as he let loose a barrage of bullets onto her. The assault joining Naruto's as Breeze grit her teeth, trying to keep up her spell as her energy began to deplete. Her hair floating into the air as her power began to show more and more. Roaring she sent blasts of wind at them as they dodged and sidestepped, continuing their attack on her. A bullet of flame breaking through her defenses, grazing her cheek as she was burned from the action. Growling in pain Morning swept both hands to them, making the dome explode away from her and blow everything back. Reacting quickly the two of them crossed their arms and held their ground, their shoes skidding against the floor as the wind pushed them back. A blue luminous aura surrounded them as the winds slammed into them, buffeting them in the howling winds as they held fast.

Looking between his arms as the wind died down Naruto clicked his tongue, seeing only a gust of wind flying out of the open door. Letting his hands find his belt he clicked the side of the gold clip, shutting the machine and the aura it created off.

"Come on, she can't get to far after that last attack." Michael nodded as his aura shield was dismissed, holstering his weapon as he followed the blonde outside of the restaurant to the parking lot. People huddled together outside, paramedics and policemen tending to them as a roar of an engine echoed through the streets. Blasting out of the parking lot Michael handled the black mustang well, skidding onto the road and burning rubber as they followed the wind trail in the black of night.

Pulling his phone out Naruto dialed, getting a click on the other end. "Mic, are our guys in position yet?"

 _"They should be boss, I talked to Rider and he told me that they checked in five minutes ago waiting at Fifth and Elm just as ordered."_ Naruto gripped his seat as the car swerved to the right, dodging a flying blade of wind. Looking back over his shoulder he could see the lamp post now cut in half, well now it got interesting.

"Damn it this bitch is a slippery one." Michael growled, turning roughly into another street as more and more wind blades came at them. Dodging the attacks Michael weaved through the incoming traffic of the intersection and came out with the vehicle roaring through the street as he could barely see the woman flying just ahead of them.

Scowling Naruto replied, "Good, make sure their ready with the trap and shut off Time streets, Collen Groves and York squares signal lights. Make them all green."

 _"Boss that's not part of the plan! If I do that the people-"_

"That is no concern of ours, we are to take the target. We all knew the risks when we took the contract on the Wind Elemental, so do as I say and turn off the lights!" He ordered, hanging up the phone as a blade skidded against his side of the car.

"Shit!" Ducking back as another attack passed him by a small margin he pulled out his pistol, loading a bronze clip into the weapon as he kept his eyes on the Elemental. Gritting his teeth Michael dodged to the right, speeding up by a margin to swerve to the left and slamming his foot onto the gas as they rocketed close to the Elemental.

Looking to her left Breeze's eyes widened as Naruto held his pistol to her head, "Bang"

Her head whipped to the side, the bullet burning her as she screamed in pain turning away from them as she flew off. Clutching her head she stopped just in the nick of time as the traffic sped past her, not stopping in the least as air from the speeds of the vehicles pushed her back.

Shaking her head she flinched as a bullet flew through her shoulder, lighting it on fire as she growled. Turning into wind she doubled back only for that street to be full of speeding cars as well, the winds going against her. Scowling she turned to see her attackers in their car and behind them the last place she could try to go was blocked by traffic.

 **"Insufferable gnats! I won't be killed by the likes of you!"** Michael chuckled, getting out of the car as he leveled his tommy gun on her.

"So says you." The blonde smirked a his subordinates words, pulling out his weapon and firing a bullet into the sky. The bullet sped high into the air, gaining speed as well as altitude till it smashed into resistance invisible to the eye.

Breezes eyes widened as a gold force field began to appear in the air, spreading down and around them till it cut off the three of them from any route of escape.

 **"Wh-what is this?!"**

Naruto's smirk only grew, "This is the fruit of my labor made from careful observations, analyses and ingenuity. A trap where no one, not even a Wind Elemental of your caliber, can get in or out. The magnetic and magical properties deflect and reflect any presence of matter that comes into contact with it, sending it flying or if given enough force... Terminate the matter altogether." Chuckling he shot the dome once more, making his bullet bounce off of it till it bounced again off the other side and when hitting the wall a third time it disappeared from existence, leaving no trace of the bullet what so ever.

Breeze growled in rage, her form shimmering as her hair began to lighten and shift to a light blue. Her dress became transparent just as her body followed, her eyes becoming grey cyclones of fury as funnels of wind surrounded her hands.

 **"You think this barrier can hold me?! Ha!"** Naruto nodded, his hands now in his pockets without a care in the world.

"Mhm, though that's not my whole plan after all." He brought his hand up to his eye, his gloved fingers rubbing against each other.

"This is." Snapping his fingers windows of the buildings opened around them, red dots peppering her form as she looked about frantically. Trying to see who was targeting her as she could only look to Naruto's smug expression, rage overtaking her as she saw red.

 **"RAAAAHHHH!"** She flew at him, intent on ending him before her attackers could fire a single shot. Smirking still Naruto looked to her and sliced his right hand to his side, his blade biting into her making her roar in pain as the moon illuminated her one last time. Signalling her end of days.

The dark street was soon illuminated with flashes of gunfire, her body peppered with hot molten metal as her form shivered and reddened. Holes now filling her image as her eyes lost their glow, her throat choked and gurgled as black and gold blood fell from her mouth as she fell to the ground. Smashing into the unforgiving concrete the shots continued to fire, blasting blood and gore around her as it splashed onto Naruto and Michael. Her body writhing from the impacts from the bullets as her body was riddled with holes of metal casings and blood, her arms now nothing more than bones and loose muscle as her legs were shredded into nothing but shattered marrow and gore.

"ENOUGH!" Naruto's order rang out across the street, stopping the gunfire as smoke rose from the body. Stepping over to it he cut off the head and put it in a bag handed to him by Michael.

Turning to his partner Naruto gestured to the body, "Burn it."

"Glad to boss." Smirking Michael pulled out a match, striking it against his arm igniting it in a warm glow of embers. Taking out a small bottle he tore the cork off of it and poured its contents onto the body, following it up with the match. The body burst into flames quickly, tongues of flames licking and burning the body into ash in seconds.

Walking to the car Naruto dialed his phone as the field around them fell, "Mic you can turn the lights back to normal. Target eliminated."

 _"Thank goodness."_

Looking up from his phone he saw each window closed again, "Also inform the General that I want our payment as soon as possible. It's not easy driving a powerful Elemental of the idiot Kings court out of hiding."

 _"Right I'll be sure to tell him, though if he complies is up to him. I don't have my mind control ray up and running yet."_

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Mic just do it, and have a bowl of ramen ready for me when I get back. I'm feeling peckish."

 _"Of course, I'll be sure to have it ready. Do you want the clean up to begin now or after we get our money?"_

"Now, make sure the Mortals at the La Valiette have their memories edited as per the protocol. Use F78 and use setting three point two of the Neuralizors."

 _"Got it boss. See you at HQ."_

Smiling the blonde walked to the car hanging up his phone and whistling an ominous tune as the flames slowly spread and cleansed the ashes of the Elemental.

 _"Come now Olympus, let's see you give me a challenge!"_

 **XXXXXX**

 **BAM! You guys see that?! New story and filled with some murder in the first chapter, oh it's going to be awesome! What's Naruto doing in the Olympian world? Why is he challenging them and what's his goal? Who knows, but that will be revealed soon enough. Also I want to announce that I will probably not be able to update for a bit since on the twelfth of this month I will be getting married to my fiancé and be spending a few weeks on a honeymoon relaxing and... unwinding. (Smiles largely and bows, a trickle of blood falling as I wipe it away.)**

 **Anyway don't fret! Once I return I shall start up my updates and post the story you all have voted for. So please be patient everyone, and I hope to see you soon. Anyways...**

 **If you guys want to know what happens next you know what to do, Follow, Favorite and Review!**

 **KY Out! (Disappears into the shadows)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Intelligence for Hire**

 **(KY appears in a burst of flames) Hey guys, how are you all doing? Well here's another chapter of Intelligence for Hire. Thank you all for your support and as always thanks to my two friends DRAGONfromheaven and Jebest4781 for their support and help in making this story.**

 **I would like to add that the Mythology that will be used in this fic will be used from the ORIGINAL myths. That's right, no kiddy Disney shit. It's going to be strictly by the books, so be prepared for that.**

 **I would like to note that this will be a Mature take on the Percy Jackson so if any of you are offended by a more... I'd say realistic take on the series please exit that way. (Points to the exit)**

 **Anyways... lets get this going! (Disappears into the shadows.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Percy Jackson series.**

 **Chapter 2: Bittersweet Memories...**

 **XXXXXX**

 **In the Past...**

SMASH

A leg soundly cut through ten bricks held upon a stand. The dim lighting left a rough silhouette of a man as he spun on his heels, letting loose another devastating kick as he smashed a swinging log. Ducking to his right the man jumped high into the air just as a faint whistling reached his ears. Hanging from the rafter of the ceiling he caught a glimpse of a barrage of darts flying under him and skewering a sparring dummy. Smirking the man flipped up onto the rafter, crouching down to survey the small dojo room as he locked onto his next target. Surveying this spectacle behind the entrance door was a pair of small blue flecked grey eyes.

Narrowing his eyes the man blew a spiked lock of blonde hair from his piercing blue eyes and fingered his equipment pouch strapped to his right thigh. Pulling out his weapon of choice the blonde aimed directly for the head of the dummy. His blade seemed to glow in the light of the candled lamps above him as he quickly moved towards the dummy below. Stopping above the straw construct the ninja spun his kunai on his index finger and switched between each cuticle of his hand til he let the blade loose from its spin to find itself stuck into the head of the dummy.

With that the blonde smirked, dropping down from the rafter and landing in a crouch as he went to retrieve his kunai. Grabbing it he was just about to pull it out when...

"TOU-CHAN!" He jerked his blade out of the dummy with a start from the cry of a small voice. Bracing himself Minato felt a small weight slam into chest, pushing him back as he instinctively wrapped the weight into his arms getting a laugh from the small child. Smiling softly he looked down at the small blonde boy in his arms, getting a matching grin from his whiskered son.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, a chibi of himself in his youth if he could say so. From the spiky blonde hair to the slight angular jaw structure, yet he had his birth mother's eyes with a mix of his own blue with specks of it in his big, innocent cloudy grey eyes. The whiskered child was 2'5 ft. tall, dressed in a grey t-shirt and white shorts, with a skinny build for a child of five years due to his rigorous training by his father and mother.

"Hey sochi, what's up?" Minato smiled patting the tangle of blonde hair on Naruto's head getting him to pout and wave the hand away in a huff.

"Tou-chan! Stop it! I'm not a kid, I'm five yeaws old now." He pointed to himself, saying 'years' incorrectly as a child would, but Minato just chuckled and patted his son's head anyway.

"Sochi, when you grow a bit more you won't be a kid. Right now, you're still a little kid." Naruto scowled at that and huffed, turning his head with crossed arms over his chest.

"Well, if I'm still a kid I don't have to tell you about what today is." Minato chuckled at that. His son could get a bit huffy when he is treated like a child. Though he could understand why his son would get frustrated when he is pretty smart for his age, able to read at the age of three and now is able to read at an eighth grade level. Though his speaking could slip back to his usual age when excited, even if he is a bit more mature than he shows. He attested that to his mother's genes.

"Come now sochi, I'm sorry for calling you a kid. Now can you please tell your Tou-chan what's so important about today?..." Naruto let his eyes move to look at his father from the corner of his vision.

"Well..."

"Don't tell him just yet Naru-chan." A sweet, feminine voice called from the entrance of the dojo. Turning to the voice Minato couldn't help the warm smile from forming as he beheld the sight of his beautiful wife. Kushina Uzumaki, an accomplished woman of the Uzumaki clan, was a sight to behold with enchanting crimson locks that went to the small of her back. Two long bangs framed her angelic face, pouty lips and purple eyes. Her figure was a perfect hourglass with a sizable bust and wide hips all wrapped in a blue yukata with small whirlpools emblazoned onto it. Sandaled petite feet glided over the tiles of the dojo as Naruto jumped from his father's arms to his mother's, smiling all the while as she held him close.

"Kaa-chan!" He smiled, giggling slightly as she lovingly kissed his cheek.

"Hehe~ how's my favorite little man?~" She cooed to her son.

"I'm fine Kaa-chan, but Tou-chan doesn't know what day it is.." Naruto said, pointing to his father. Minato grinned bashfully, scratching the back of his head. Way to throw him under the bus.

"Ehehe, well Kushi-chan you know how I get when I am training. I sometimes-"

"Forget small details Minato-kun, I know. I know." She smiled, taking in her husband's wear of the day. A blue long sleeved shirt hugged his frame showing an outline of his streamlined body built for speed with black pants, leading to his bare-feet that still had a few bits of wood from the training.

"Tou-chan is forgetful sometimes." Naruto added, nodded with a small hand stroking his chin in thought cataloging that information for later use. Maybe he could use that to his advantage when he wanted to learn a new move when he sparred with his father.

Seeing the thoughtful look on her son's face Kushina flicked his forehead, getting a yelp from the small blonde. Holding his forehead he looked to see a finger wagging from his mother in disapproval.

"Naru-chan, no using your Tou-chan's forgetfulness against him to get what you want." Minato smiled at the gesture from his partner. It was nice to know she had his back when it came to keeping their son from using his mind against them.

"Unless I am giving you permission, then you can. Just so long as you get your poor Kaa-chan something too~" The blonde man's smile dropped as did his jaw at the words of his wife and son.

Naruto nodded, giving a mock salute to his mother. "Hai, Kaa-chan."

Giggling she gave Naruto another kiss to the cheek, watching her husband squirm at their teasing. He was so easy to tease, it just wasn't even a challenge. Walking over to him she gave him a small peck to his jaw, making him snap his mouth shut as she smiled slightly up to him.

"It's your birthday Minato-kun." His eyes widened.

"Really?! I thought I still had a couple weeks." Kushina rolled her eyes at her husband, pulling him to the sliding door.

"No, it's today. Honestly, how can such a smart man be so dumb?" She playfully mocked, opening the sliding door showing numerous people in the room wearing party hats. Balloons were all around the room with a large banner in the middle of the room saying...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

 **XXXXXX**

 **The Present...**

"...ake... Wake... Wake up!" Naruto's eyes snapped open, his head snapping to Michael sitting to his left. Michael grinned slightly, gesturing to his side of the car where a communications device was held, an intercom with a beeping light really but he liked to make it sound fancy.

"You want to open up the place Boss?" Michael questioned, getting a slight nod from Naruto.

He sighed, "The truth is a lie, a lie is never the truth." The intercom beeped, signaling for the steel doors in front of the jeep they were currently riding in to open inward. Darkness was all that could be seen inside the doors, till lights started coming on as they drove in, lighting their way as they began to spiral down and down. After a while the light ended at a parking lot at the very bottom, with a solitary elevator waiting for them.

Getting out of the car the two of them walked over to the elevator and entered it. Looking over the selection of buttons to the right Naruto let his finger go from the highest floor to the lowest and selected it. With a swish of the elevator doors closing he cracked his neck, crossing his arms over his suit.

So far everything has been going well, especially the last job. Really the Elementals seemed to grow more arrogant as time passes by, it wasn't to difficult to plan ahead with the information they were able to dig up on her. With her out of the way Zeus wouldn't have as stable a power base politically in the Wind Courts around the West, as well as taking away one of his trusted lieutenants from the days of old. Oh the mighty have fallen.

But he digressed, he still had a few things to address. After all he had to make sure his own allies were in the right mindset as well as loyalties…. Lets just say he had it on good standing someone wasn't being entirely truthful when it came to being a truly independent freelancer...

"Michael, how long have we known each other?" The blonde asked, getting a raised brow from the man.

"Why the sudden question boss?" Naruto just looked over to Michael from the corner of his eye, not turning his head and looked back to the door. Time to begin his inquiry it seems.

"I'm just asking because my mind is wondering is all. Considering our plans for the future for our organization, the coming conflict with both camps of the known Immortal's, the contract from our employers..." He paused, stopping himself from going on. He let a breath escape him and let his mind straighten out the facts.

Michael Strazzeti, 6'1 ft. tall, twenty seven years old, born and raised in Sicily, Italy from a low class family. At an early age he was a tenacious child with a pension for violence. Once when in school a few of the other kids mentioned his mother's job as a waitress, then began to insinuate that she took 'side jobs' for certain gentlemen of ill repute to feed her family. Enraged the young Michael proceeded to utterly brutalize the children, sending all five of them to the hospital with broken bones and shattered egos. Following that he learned to control his rather volatile anger and began to see that his talent to violence only grew with time.

Once realization hit he joined the Italian Military, training in all forms of combat they had to offer and for the first time in a long time he felt like he was in control, instead of his emotional imbalance. Yet fighting for people that ground his gears and disrespected him constantly didn't sit well for the man so he soon left the military with an Honorable discharge and became a mercenary for hire. On one of his jobs he met the young blonde who immobilized him and had him captured, ready to end the Italian's life with a flick of a blade. Only, he set him free and spared his life that day.

Why he did so was simply to see if the man was worth his efforts, as in those days he was building up his reputation, and still is today. Yet he needed people, needed allies that would support him. And when he saw Michaels pension for combat he had to have him on his side.

But now after a few years… He began to question Michael, seeing him begin to change in behavior. His way of speaking, his posture…. He just changed it seemed. Suspicious, questionable…..

Untrustworthy?

Maybe, the signs were there. He had the evidence after all, he just needed to see if his suspicions were correct...

His eyes closed as Michael shifted slightly, not understanding why his boss was going over these things and asking such an out of the way question. When Naruto got like this it usually meant he was mulling over his options, usually trying to decide on something. The question was, what was he trying decide?

"Well... We've known each other for two years, I've been under your pay roll for one of those years." The blonde nodded.

"Mhm, and... What did I say when we went into our agreement?" Now Michael had to think. It was quite a ways back when he first went into business with the teen. When he signed over the dotted line and swore the blood pact the blonde was polite enough; he listed off his requirements and responsibilities as an employee under him, his courtesies and what not. The usual stuff really, nothing that really popped up in his head from what he could remember.

"A lot really, what I had to do when I was under you. How things worked, my pay, benefits etc. etc." The man listed off, noting that he was beginning to perspire slightly. The elevator was a bit too warm for his liking right now. His eyes went over to the elevator buttons, they just recently got to the thirtieth floor and were still descending.

Naruto hummed, "Yes, yes.. I did say all of that. But, I was looking for something specific, Michael. Something that involved a certain rule." Now this got Michael to think harder. A rule, a rule he said. If he was asking for a rule then that meant...

"Did I... Break a rule?" Naruto didn't answer, just continued to stand with his arms crossed. Michael wiped his forehead nervously, looking to the elevators descent progress, Eleventh floor now. Then to the teen, still unmoving, still waiting.

"..."

"... What, what is with the question?" He asked, yet still got no reply. Naruto uncrossed his arms and shrugged off the jacket letting it fall to the floor. Rolling his shoulders he looked to Michael, seeing his sweaty face now dripping perspiration onto the floor. He was getting nervous now, not understanding what was going on. Well, it shouldn't be too hard. He mentioned the past, what he said, rules...

"Must I spell it out for you Michael? Do I have to draw a little picture for you in crayon?" He growled slightly, cracking his knuckles in agitation. The man glared, backing away from his boss in cautiously.

"I-I don't-" Naruto grit his teeth, slamming his fist into the wall with a loud pound.

"You know... Damn well what I am talking about.." He pulled his fist from the wall, flexing it slightly as he brought a hand to his waist where his pistol rested. Seeing where his hand was reaching Michael's eyes widened as he pulled out his weapon just to hear a click and a muzzle pushed into his chest, right where his heart rests. His eyes went down to Naruto looking up to him, his finger pulling the trigger.

"The one rule I enforce myself..." His finger kept pulling, now halfway as he continued to look into Michael's eyes without blinking. Grey eyes now completely dark and full of restrained rage, barely holding on.

"Those who cross me..." His finger pulled all the way now with a-

CLICK

Michael blinked, stunned that there wasn't a round in the pistol. He was sure there would be, there should have been a rou-

BANG

BANG

BANG

Naruto pulled the other pistol away from Michaels gut, letting him fall to the floor clutching his wounds as he bled. Putting the empty pistol back onto his belt the blonde put his loaded weapon against Michael's head. The bald man shakily raised his head up to stare into the teens eyes, his face conveying the look of betrayal he felt as he clutched his stomach.

"... Are punished accordingly." Naruto finished.

"W-why?!" Naruto just thumbed the trigger, his face not conveying any emotion but rage.

"It's simple, I don't like traitors." Loading another bullet into the chamber he put his weapon against the man's head.

"Die traitorous dog..." Eyes widened as his finger pulled the trigger.

BANG

DING

The doors finally opened, letting Naruto walk out in a new outfit as he whistled; tucking a document into his clothes as he did so. Seems the documents were there, just as he thought. The man really made it to easy to foil his plans. Now dressed in black slacks, boots and long sleeved shirt. His chains clinking on his wrists as his pistols were on display strapped into holsters wrapped around his shoulders, making the people in the hallway nervous as their boss walked by them. Stopping Naruto looked over to one of the cleaning staff, seeing a woman in uniform he gestured to the elevator he just exited.

"Clean it up, trash got into the system. Had to purge it from the building." She didn't seem to move, still stuck in place. Sighing he took a few calming breathes and softened his look letting his rage escape him as he pointed to the elevator again.

"Just... clean it." He left her and the rest as he walked past door after door in the hall. Honestly, how did Michael not know he knew that he was leaking information on his group? Sure he had a good plan, get in close with Naruto and his group and sell them to the highest bidder. He was already in deep with a few organizations and this would make them square with the Italian, so initially taking the job to eliminate Naruto turned into a job of earning his trust with his skills in an odd twist.

Would have worked on anyone else, it really would have. But, what gave it away was the absences that and his behavioral changes. The man was a horrible actor. Plus you could only pull the family card for so long til he would send someone to confirm that it was just family issues…

" _Needless to say it wasn't any sort of family issue. The FBI certainly aren't a family."_ Naruto thought as he entered the mess mess hall was a large room filled with tables, the floor was white marble and the ceiling was a dome of marble with constant moving depictions of symbols and languages. To the back of the hall was the line for food where usually the employees would get their food. To the left was the drink fountains with every drink that you could think of in the North, South, East and West sides of the globe. Sans alcohol of course for obvious reasons, he learned that lesson the hard way.

Though not packed the mess hall still had quite a few people to fill the place, the most apparent group of people were in a circle surrounding two teens currently arm wrestling.

"Give up already!" A brown shaggy haired youth, about eighteen years old, snarled, pushing with everything he had against the bald headed teen. Brown eyes glared through shaggy hair as two clawed scars on his lower jaw twitched as his jaw clenched in teen in question was dressed in dark blue pants with a grey silk buttoned shirt, two glocks strapped to his brown leather belt. Clad onto his feet were dark brown boots as they pushed against the ground in agitation as their owner wasn't winning the contest of strength.

"I was about to say the same to you whelp!" The bald and red tattooed teen, eighteen years old as well, growled pushing against the Texan as his muscled frame twitched and bulged slightly with effort. Grim black eyes glared into brown ones as his arm pushed the others closer to the table. Currently the bald teen was dressed in a cuirass of sorts made of strengthened leather with matching shoulder pads. On his wrists were chains that wrapped around in a bunch, they led to two large serrated blades on his back. On his lower body was a skirt of sorts, Spartan in origin, with protective plates protecting his groin. To his feet he wore sandals that wrapped up to his knee.

Naruto sighed as he shook his head. "Those two are at it again it seems."

Pushing through the crowd he approached the two teens just as the bald male slammed the others hand into the table. The Texan groaned as the bald one smirked in victory, laughing at his defeated opponent.

"Just as the Three Bitches would predict, I win!" He smirked, getting a growl from the other boy.

"Whatever Kratos, I'm still ahead of you by three matches. So, I am still the better of the two of us." Kratos's smirk fell into a grim line, his eyes losing their triumphant look as he got close to the others face. Their foreheads butting into each other as the glared at each other.

"I don't think so John! Who was it that lost the five mile sprint?" Kratos pushed John back a bit into his chair, only to be pushed back by John as he stood up pushing his head down.

"I only lost that one because SOMEONE thought it would be fair to use a magical boost to sprint ahead of me!" Their hands came up, grappling with one another's grips as they pushed against each other.

"You must use every advantage you have on the battlefield whelp! It's no concern of mine if you can't run faster than a buck kneed goat!" Kratos smashed his head into John's, making John stumble back holding his nose. Shaking his head he wiped a small bit of blood away from his face.

"Better a buck kneed goat than a buck kneed BITCH!" He roared, pulling out his glocks and pointing them at the Spartan.

"FUCK YOU!" Kratos retorted, pulling his blades from his back as they ignited with flames and shifted into a fighting stance quickly.

"FUCK YOU!" John replied pulling the safety's back as he thumbed the triggers. Seeing this Kratos charged at him, ready to take their verbal argument to a physical one.

BAM

BAM

Both of the teens held their heads, feeling slight bruises start to form. Looking up they were about to yell at whoever hit them only for their outrage to die in their throats as they saw Naruto in between them, holding his Kodachi at their throats.

"Must we go over this every time you two idiots get into a fight?" They glared at him.

"He started the damn thing!" John growled over to Kratos, getting a glare for his troubles.

"HA! Your one to talk, whelp!" The Spartan sneered, clutching his blades in anger at the interruption.

"Well if you/ Insolent-"

"SHUT UP!" The blades pushed against their flesh now, cutting slightly against their jugulars making them close their mouths.

"Now… put away your weapons." Begrudgingly they did as they were told, grumbling and cursing under their breaths as they did so. Naruto slowly let up on the pressure seeing that they were complying with him.

"Now shake hands and end it." They opened their mouths to protest but cold metal pressed against their throats again, harder this time making them gulp and shake each others hands. Smirking Naruto made his blades disappear, clapping his hands in a show of appreciation.

"There, was that so hard?" They grumbled, crossing their arms over their chests as they looked away from each other. Naruto shrugged his shoulders, seeing that was the best he would get from the two demigods.

"Sir, your meal." A female helper came up to Naruto, holding a regular sized bowl filled with ramen inside it. Smiling Naruto thanked her and took the bowl, and chopsticks from her as she offered them and began to eat. Turning he began to walk but stopped as he looked back with a noodle hanging from his mouth.

"Commme onn yoush two. I'm holding… A meeting with everyone." He said, finishing his words with a slurp and continued to walk with the two following him. But not close to each other since they were still a bit upset with one another.

After a while of silence John decided to break the silence, "So boss, where's Strazzeti? I thought he went with you on your contract?"

"Lets just say my suspicions were found correct and leave the corpse to rot John." Naruto answered, slurping his noodles as John grinned knowingly.

"You shot him dead, didn't you?" Kratos perked up, wanting to hear what happened to the man. From his own interactions with him he was quite the warrior, if only a little temperamental. If Naruto truly killed him then something of importance must have been involved for him to do so.

"Damn right I did, I was going to mentally torture him but my better judgement got the best of me and just ended the farce without resorting to mental games with a dead man. Their wasn't any point in doing so." He waved the document he took from the traitorous corpse emphasizing his point.

Kratos took the file, looking it over as he seemed to be confused by the text. "What in eternal damnation is this? Some sort of spell writings?!"

John looked over the large teens shoulder and chuckled, "Naw man, its Italian.

"So, spellscript?"

"Far from that actually, just words in a different language."

"It outlines Michaels partnership with the FBI and his next time of briefing with them regarding Umbra's movements. Seems he's told them of some of our members but since he hasn't been privy to the base till today he hasn't been able to give them any sensitive information." Eating another serving of his meal Naruto didn't notice the two teens looking to each other in slight worry.

"Commander, this break of our security it's-"

"Unprecedented, vexing… Annoying. Yes, Kratos, I know. But don't worry about it, either of you, because I was tracking the traitors every movement so it was impossible for him to get the advantage on us." He looked back to them with a smirk, "After all I always have a plan as you two know."

John sighed, "We can't help but be a little worried boss. After all if the FBI could get so close then other people that we pissed off over the years can do just that as well." Kratos nodded, for once agreeing with the Texan.

The blonde nodded at that, it was true. If the Fed's were getting that close then the others were coming closer to them than what he predicted, meaning they may have to do a bit of wet work early. Cycling through possible targets the whiskered teen hummed in thought to his friends comment and continued to walk in silence.

Walking through the hall the three of them passed a few rooms filled with people, some getting classes on various firearms while others were training in hand to hand combat, while others were being trained to handle monsters. Finally they came across a more heavily fortified door with a scanner next to it.

"So, how did the Elemental contract go boss?" John asked Naruto, his hand going over the scanner as it glowed red then green verifying his identity as it opened.

"It went… As to be expected…. She didn't know what hit her." He said between slurps as he walked into the large circular room. In the center of the room was a circular table with ten chairs around it. On top of the table was a small silver globe with intricate lines of light shifting every few seconds.

"As expected of the commander, efficient in battle as ever." Kratos grunted, taking a seat close to Naruto's at the end with John taking the other. Slurping the last of the ramen from his bowl Naruto sighed in content, tapping on the table getting a virtual keypad to appear in front of him. Typing on it for a few seconds the globe began to glow and soon shot out beams of light at the empty seats making holograms of shadowed figures.

"Huh, so I am going to assume that we are being put into a meeting now boss?" One of the male shadows said, a small little robot in his hand as he toyed with it.

"Must you work while we're in a meeting MacGruber? It's disrespectful to the leader." The golden eyed shadow pointed out, only for the tinkerer to mock him with his hand flapping to mock his speech.

"Please you two aren't helping in the least." A small female shadow snorted, letting her hood hang over her eyes as she surveyed her comrades.

"As much as I love a good fight, the shrimps right. Lets get this meeting over with. What do you want, oh fearless leader?" The spiky haired shadow sneered, getting glares from everyone but Naruto as he ignored the snide tone.

"I am calling this meeting to brief you all on a job we will be pulling for the Titans." The occupants of the room seemed to give him their full attention now.

"How much are we getting paid? Ooh ooh! Are we getting chimichangas as our pay?! No, no we're made up of some of the most badass characters in the multiverse. So.. that may not even work…" A masked shadow began to get off topic, muttering about things the others didn't care for.

"Wade." A female shadow glared at the masked hologram.

"Yeeeeeesssss, Mira baby?~" Eyebrows wagged behind a mask of literal exuberance.

"Shut the hell up."

"K k."

Clearing his throat Naruto began again,"Anyways.. As you all know our contract with the Titan's is about to begin fully in two days. What shall start it will be the missing master bolt of the man whore king." A holographic picture of the master bolt came from the small sphere, floating in the middle of the table.

"Once stolen the bolt will be taken to the possessed Immortal Ares. Who is overshadowing the Immortal is unknown at the moment." Naruto ignored the growl from Kratos when he mentioned the God of War. Kratos didn't have the best history with the warmongering god. Being tricked into killing the love of your life and your unborn child can bring up some terrible rage for anyone.

"The purpose of Ares holding onto the bolt is simply for safekeeping and misdirection presented by the son of Hermes, Luke Castellan." A picture of Luke came up next to the bolt.

"That child looks like me in my younger days before we met, Naruto-sama. So full of sadness and anger..." An umbrella wielding female commented, seeing the sadness in the blonde teens eyes from the picture.

"Yeah except the dude doesn't want to jump our leaders bo-AWK! Pffffttttt…" The snide shadow was seemingly blasted out of the picture of the hologram leaving just the light of the projection as choking sounds could be heard in the background. The man liked pushing his luck with the rain woman, especially when it came to the blonde leader. Maybe he had a drowning fetish?

"L-lies! All of it lies!" The female called over the table, which in turn seemed to make the sound of rushing water louder and louder.

"Aquarius, as much as I love seeing the idiot drown by your aquatic aptitudes we are in a meeting at the moment. Simmer down." The gold eyed shadow gave a light glare as the now named Aquarius shivered, looking down and stopping the attack on her comrade.

"Hehe, seems Libra stepped in some bad shit again. Not like we didn't see that coming. Maybe he needs some booze to take the edge off. What do you guys think?" Wade questioned, looking straight up at the 'audience'.

Mic looked up from his small robot and chuckled, seeing that the hologram showed a bit of the drenched Libra walk into the frame. "Have a fun swim, oh mighty lightning prick?"

Libra growled, his earphones sparking with his anger. "Watch it tinkertoy or I'll come over there and stop that little gear you call a heart!"

"Oooh, I'm so scared. Look I'm shaking in my overalls." Mic mocked, giving him the bird while giving the small robot working wings.

Growing tired of the ruckus Naruto brought out one of his handguns, loaded a round into the chamber and pointed up.

BAM

Everyone covered their ears as their eardrums cried out in agony at the loud noise that invaded the room. Looking around and seeing that everyone had settled down he put his gun onto the table, just in case things start to get out of hand again and continued like nothing ever happened.

Guns, a deterrent of stupid fights since the days old. Made him feel a little sorry for the Halfas at the camps that still used just bladed weapons and bows. Only a little though.

Wiping a hand through his hair he continued the brief ignoring the glares from the occupants of the room, "Once done with the bolt drop we are tasked with throwing off the Olympians search for the bolt. Any questions so far?" A hand raised slightly.

"Yes Mic?" MacGruber, or Mic as he is sometimes called by the others, ruffled through his pockets to pull out a small switch. Pressing it a hologram of a small box floated into existence, filled with flashing nodes and diodes on the top of it.

"I just wanted to explain what everyone would be using to throw off the Olympians." He cleared his throat as he gestured to his creations hologram.

"I would like to present to you all the Universal Negative Screening Estrone Element Node, or the U.N.S.E.E.N. machine for short. With the help of Z and her apprentices samples of Magic I was able to create this device that cloaks the presence of any Otherworldly or Magical thing from the senses of anything. Yes including god's, trust me it wasn't easy. Took a lot of bolts and duck tape." The hologram changed, showing the box give off waves of energy in rhythmic pulses

"Anyway it can also be used to copy the signature presence of certain objects given enough time. Luckily we were able to get a piece of the bolt from Castellan after his little raid, allowing us to program the device to mimic the bolts energy." The holo-bolt broke a small piece that was transferred to the device making it spark and give off more erratic but powerful pulses.

Naruto stroked his chin in thought, "How will we operate the U.N.S.E.E.N. Mic?

MacGruber beamed in excitement, pressing the button again making the hologram seem to give off a sort of slight distortion in the air.

"When given the correct sequence of button presses, which I will give to you all when you go out into the field, the device gives off small waves of concentrated sonic pulses. While doing so the filter in the device will slowly let loose magical particles that will mix with the sonic echoes, concocting a phenomenon similar to the common sense of Deja Vu." A holographic man and woman walked up to the device only to scratch their heads and look around.

"Naturally the sense of being in that location before will confuse anything within the devices five kilometer radius, deterring them from going any further to where they would originally go." Naruto nodded slightly, leaning his cheek into his hand.

"Good, and this function will be utilized after the eight of us make it to where each resemble the bolts presence in the world. Baiting the Olympians till the last second where we will change the settings to cloak the signal as well as us from their searching gazes." A small giggle escaped one of the females, getting the others to look at the hooded female in question.

She smiled, "I mean no disrespect Master but I must point out something." Turning her gaze to Mic she gestured to the device.

"Mic, what's to stop them from pushing past the Deja Vu? Because if they see any of us they will want to capture us for questioning, especially a certain few of us given our… History with the gods." Mic bit his lip but gestured to the hologram where a second field went around the device, this in turn made the people stand straighter and walk away. Like they just forgot what they were doing.

"If that fails, Fury, then the U.N.S.E.E.N. will create a second wave this time comprised of multi-fibrous microscopic mind deterrents that trigger a sequence of brain functions. Pushing through these functions the brain will pulse millions of signals through the body, pushing it away from the pulses as the feeling of agitation and discomfort will make them leave. Not to much to be noticed but their thoughts will be to preoccupied with leaving to care. And while yes the gods are different beings to us they still have a thought process that my machine can exploit, giving us a window to escape before they are none the wiser." Mic smirked over at Fury, getting a small huff at being shown up in front of their boss.

Naruto nodded, "Excellent work Mic, as always. Given the power output the U.N.S.E.E.N. gives off I'm going to assume that the lifespan of it is short. What exactly is the lifespan of the device. Remember this will be a month long assignment so give me the most accurate of a lifespan these devices of yours will run for." Mic ruffled through his notes, pulling out page after page till he found what he was looking for.

"Ah, well each one will last two weeks in the field till they need to be charged again. So I would say to bring two, their easy to carry so you can have them in your pocket till you get to your positions. Once there it just takes a verbal authentication code to have them expand in size." Naruto smiled, intertwining his fingers with one another as he looked over the holograms. Yes, this would do nicely. Pulling his hands apart he inputted a command onto the holograms changing them into a map of the US. Standing he touched eight points around the map creating an eight-pointed star.

"Heres how this operation will work, Alpha team will take to the west of the US. Opting to turn each device on for distraction purposes for an hour each. Once a god or goddess gets into range of our radars flip the settings to repel them away to the next team. " He pointed to the four points on the map to the west, each point lighting up in a bright blue glow with initials of each team member with Naruto heading it.

"Bravo team will be to the east, setting their equipment to two hour iterations and switch in their iterations as per the schedule; we will communicate via traditional means."

"Mental links with a spark of vision sharing?" John grumbled getting a chuckle from Naruto.

"Yes, mental links and partial vision sharing through our equipment." Naruto smiled, thumbing a white mask in his hands as each member pulled out their own masks.

"This will be for a month people, make sure to pack accordingly. Once the month hits we will cease our actions and collect our payment, no need to work for free." They all nodded at that, as their was no point working for no pay. They weren't Heroes after all.

"And if we were…. I don't know, forced to fight some gods. Not saying we will! But, but… if we were FORCED to could we fight them?" An excited shadow asked, holding his twin katana over his head with a large grin.

Naruto chuckled at the excited teens exuberance to fight an Immortal, "No, you are to leave the area with the device Wade… We aren't ready to fight them head on…. Yet."

Again they nodded to this statement, knowing that while their group was considerably powerful they weren't able to take on people such as the Olympians just yet.

"Meeting adjourned everyone. May you be forever shrouded from sight." Naruto bowed his head slightly to them.

"And you, forever hidden in the Night." The others said in unison to their leader, disappearing from sight. Naruto smiled, thumbing the white and red mask in his hands.

" _Time for the first step in retribution…"_

 **XXXXXX**

 **The past….**

A small form quivered as he took in his surroundings. The house was in flames, the family was dead…

His Tou-chan….

His Kaa-can….

Everyone…..

Tears trickled down his blood covered visage as he looked upon the people that did this.. The people that killed his family…

All bore a mark…

…. A lone bolt of lightning on their armor. And a single name from their lips.

"Zeus!…" A pain filled cry came from the child as the flames roared around him, the house finally falling and crumbling around him..

Thus, a new threat was created...

 **XXXXXX**

 **Well guys I hope you enjoyed this one. No fighting but just a bit of a intro to the background of our hero and a little touch on the people around him as his allies.**

 **I know the whole Zeus thing doesn't make sense but if you look closely you will know, as always, why this occurred later in the story. Also yes, a bit of humanity will play a part in the story as the FBI was mentioned. After all, their organization is up for Hire for anyone with the cash, why not put in little federal interference?**

 **As you can see the Gods and Olympus will be targeted. So, Percy and the others will be as well in due time. This is where things begin, a new take on the formula. I'm not going to lie, this will be probably a long one. But it will be one hell of a ride. Let the quetion**


	3. Chapter 3

**Intelligence for Hire**

 **(KY appears from a Zeta beam) Hey all you readers of fics! KY coming at you with a new chapter of Intelligence for Hire and I must say that I didn't see this becoming so popular so quickly. Jebest4781 and I must be doing something right so we will continue to do so. Also thanks to DRAGONfromheaven for the editing and insight, it's always great to have another to help out.**

 **Reminder, this is going to be a more realistic take on the story so expect death and betrayal and all that good stuff people.**

 **I want to point out that there will be a little bashing but only to those who deserve it so expect that. Anyway lets get this chapter going, things get pretty interesting here. Let's get it! (Disappears in a flourish of light)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Percy Jackson series.**

 **Chapter 3: Crazy Women, Easy Money**

 **8:00 P.M, June 10, 2005**

 **Nevada, Middle of Nowhere**

On the dirt road of the Nevada desert nothing was stirring, nothing was moving, nothing was getting in the car's way as it raced down the road. Looking over the dash, Naruto could glean from the hollow map on his phone that he was ten miles away from his destination.

 _"Not too far now, just have to get to the location and begin the operation."_ He thought, gripping his hands on the wheel tighter in anticipation to begin the mission.

Shifting the gears again Naruto punched the gas petal, kicking the 2012 Ford Fusion to its limits to get to his designated location for the plan. Dust and dirt flew away from the black car as it flew across the road. Five minutes later Naruto slowed down the car and pulled off to the side of the dirt road, pulling up close to a collection of rock formations.

"This is the place.." He muttered taking his phone from the dash and pocketing it. Going to the back of the car he popped open the trunk and grabbed the U.N.S.E.E.N. device. Pulling it out of the car, Naruto looked over the rest of the trunk's contents: to the left was a briefcase about the size of a violin while to the right was a change of clothes and body armor. Doing a quick sweep of the area Naruto took out the equipment and began to strip down to change.

Looking at himself through the reflection from the cars exterior the blonde took in his appearance. At 5'3 he wasn't tall by any means, but he wasn't short either due to a balanced diet. His body was that of a swimmers, with the formation of muscles apparent but not overly so from his arms down to his legs. Scratching at the large claw like scar over his heart Naruto couldn't help a slight chill go down his spine.

"I've changed much in these last few years, hell I barely recognize myself..." He muttered, mulling over the thought but quickly pushing it out of his head. No need for unwanted thoughts of the past. After all he may be only be thirteen years old but he was a busy teen, and needs to keep going forward into the future, not go back into the past through memory. Cracking his neck he pulled up multi-fiber pants, provided by Mic, that could take a bullet and the fang of a Basilisk if need be. Following that he put on a black, Droken fibered, multi-weave black long sleeved shirt that provided just as much protection and then some from concussive and magical damage. Then came light armor, a grey segmented chest plate with a neck guard that protected the sides and back of the neck from beheading. The arm guards were composed of three segments that went up to the elbow, five spikes went up the sides of them for added protection. To his legs: grieves covered from black steel toed boots to the knees as they were segmented in nature for reinforced protection.

For the last piece of equipment he pulled out a black mask with a white owl face depicted in archaic rage with the right eye slashed with three long claw like engravings. Putting it on he made sure to secure it over his face as black tendrils came off the mask and surround the rest of his head covering his blonde hair from view. Done with his preparations Naruto muttered, _"Kurama."_

Slowly, the armor began to shudder and groan as crimson Runes began to cover the armor from head to toe. His body shook as power began to fill his being, his masked eyes now crimson lights filled with power as he was bathed in a red malicious glow.

 _ **"So, you don me again Mortal.."**_ Rasping whispers filled his mind, making a grin form on his face.

 _"Indeed, this mission may go to Hell so to speak. It's always best to be cautious, my friend."_ A scoff sounded in the recesses of his mind as he picked up his case and device.

 _ **"Cautious, like you're one for such things. I've went over your recent memories boy.**_

 _ **This plan is anything but cautious."**_ Naruto didn't dignify the Manifestation a response as he approached a large rock in the formation. Walking into it he passed the Illusion wall and found himself in a small room with a mattress in the back, a large screen on the wall with multiple wires coming out of it connecting to a generator and large computer across from it with a desk holding it up.

The blonde placed the case onto the desk, opening it up he pulled out pieces of a large antenna. Picking up the first piece he began to construct it, _"The plan is not the most careful yes but it will suffice. After all these Gods are prideful, arrogant and above all think they are infallible. Remind you of anyone?"_

Snarling echoed through his head, _**"If you are insinuating what I know you are, then you are either very brave or very foolish Mortal. It would be wise to know your place when it comes to how you speak to One such as myself!"**_ Naruto chuckled at that, finishing the antenna and placed it onto the device to magnify its signal.

 _"Come now, my friend, what have I said to insight such a response? I was merely pointing out an insight of my own opinion. Nothing more."_ The Spirit just growled, not pacified with such an answer from its host. The Spirit was not one to let things go it seemed.

 _ **"Mortals have been devoured for less, boy. See that you remember that."**_ The blonde nodded, fiddling with his chains in absence of thought as he powered up the U.N.S.E.E.N.

" _I'll be sure to remember, Kurama."_ The Spirit grunted.

" _ **Good, now let us see this plan started. I grow more irritated when blood is not shed by the minute."**_

" _Hmm, as I said I only put you on to be cautious. I don't foresee any fighting my way tonight but who knows, I could be wrong."_

Placing two fingers to his right side of his mask Naruto passed over a particular Rune. Once projecting his thoughts through it he felt multiple wills tethered to his own as well as different perspectives flashing before his eyes. Focusing on his own eyes he regained his bearings. Astral-Share Runes, an Old magical practice but a good one to have under ones employ. Once inscribed on two or more pieces of equipment two or more people can communicate telepathically and share a partial viewing of their sight through the link.

" _Are you all in position?"_ He asked, waiting for his comrades responses.

" _Hmph, I'm in position kid."_ Libra responded, his eyes glaring over the expanse of trees in his area.

" _I'm in my area Master."_ Scorpio answered, sitting lotus style as he overlooked the mountains.

" _Ready, on your command Leader-sama."_ Aquarius replied, dipping her hand in the lake of her position.

" _I'm ready and in position leader."_ Mira nodded, pacing around her area.

" _I am at the point of the plan Commander."_ Kratos grunted, sharpening his blades on some stones.

" _All set boss."_ Marshton whispered, sipping on a cup of water.

" _I'm boooooooooorrrrreeeeeddddd…. But I'm here, do I get a cookie?"_ Came the Wilson's yawn, shooting at chickens that passed him by.

" _I am ready to start Master."_ Fury stated, humming to herself as she sat in a tree branch.

" _Good we can begin, Alpha Team one hour iterations of the signal. Once four hours pass then Bravo will begin to do it's job of two hour iterations for four hours as well. Then we will mix it up between the teams in a preset arrangement, to do so just press the third button to the bottom left of the U.N.S.E.E.N."_

" _Let's begin…"_ He ordered, having the operation start.

Time to see the plan come to fruition.

 **XXXXXX**

 **9:00 P.M., July 9, 2005**

 **Nevada, Middle of Nowhere**

Over the last twenty-nine days the plan has gone without a hitch, the God's reacted as predicted scattering across the U.S. to find Zeus's master bolt. But as per Mic's U.N.S.E.E.N. device's functions the fools were thrown off the trail rather easily with Naruto coordinating the team to perfection. Thus sending the Gods on a merry goose chase as they bounced back and forth between each of the States to find the bolt.

With each passing day the King of the Airheads grew more and more mad with rage. Stirring up storms all across his globe of influence as his family kept searching for the bolt. Only to find nothing.

The other Gods couldn't understand it, each time they got close to where they thought the bolt was they would remember that they searched that spot before and end up backtracking and get the same result or just overlook the spot thinking it couldn't be there of all places. It was infuriating to them and with Zeus beginning to accuse his brothers of thievery it seemed like war was imminent.

Looking over the latest progress of the operation Naruto smirked as he saw that the Gods weren't moving as much as they were a few weeks ago. They seemed to be slowly giving up on finding the bolt and from what he has learned from his spies, were focusing on placating Zeus and stopping needless destruction from the coming war. Well some of were at least, others were promoting it while others didn't care.

The operation was for the most part successful, just needed to wait and a few more hours and they would be done. Though it hasn't all been smooth sailing, they were attacked by a few monsters that stumbled across their locations. They were able to kill them all easy enough though.

" _Just a few more hours everyone and then we'll be done."_ Naruto relayed to them getting a resounding response from them as he sat looking over the monitor in his armor.

" _ **What in Damnation was this?! Where was the carnage, the bloodshed, the suffering?!"**_

" _It wasn't here that's for sure Kurama. I thought at least one of these gods would of come close; seems the 1% rate of encounter was right on the mark."_ The blonde shrugged his shoulders, not caring that he didn't get detected by the gods. The longer he was off their radar the better. After all if you knew of a threat you would be better to prepare for it. But if you didn't know about it then it would be that much harder to prepare for.

" _ **And you thought it would be a good idea to don me when there was NO CHANCE OF BLOODSHED!"**_ Naruto cringed at the roar of outrage from his partner, shaking his head to stop the oncoming headache from the spirits outrage.

" _It was a miniscule chance but it was still a chance that a God would get through our defenses and find one of us. So I just made sure to be ready."_

" _ **That doesn't even c-"**_

BOOOOM

CRASSHH

The room shook and the walls cracked as explosions went off outside the room. Regaining his footing Naruto typed away on the keyboard clearing the fuzzy screen of the monitor to show the assailants attacking his position. From the wards around the rock formation a small group of…. Things were launching explosives all around the area, mostly in Naruto's general direction.

" _You were saying?"_ The blonde quipped, getting silence from the fox as he inputted commands into the system to wipe the database clean of all information inside the small shelter. Moving quickly Naruto entered one last sequence and ran out of the shelter just as the monitor began to beep. A large red number five appearing as it began to count down.

Running as fast as he could, which was quite fast with the armor enhancing his speed, Naruto blurred out of sight just as the formation of rocks exploded in a large explosion. The blast sending a veritable sandstorm in a wide cone around the area blinding the attackers.

Covering their eyes the assailants blinked away the sand out of their eyes as Naruto appeared behind them, blades in hand as he looked upon the people who attacks his place.

The six of them were female, dressed in furs and wearing beads and leaves. All were exceptionally beautiful with athletic builds, green lime like skin and soft features and twig like hair. Holding long sticks wreathed in leaves with pine cones at the ends of them they could only be one thing with all the mad gibbering they did.

"Maenads… It just had to be Maenads." He grumbled, getting a hiss from the women as they swung their Thyrsi, the pine cone sticks, to him sending the pinecones flying. Disappearing again the projectile pinecones just missed him as they smashed into the desert floor, exploding upon impact and creating small craters.

" _ **What the Hell?"**_ The fox blinked, a little confused on the weapons of choice for the Maenads.

Reappearing in front of one of the Nature spirits Naruto slashed her head clean off, sending her body into her sisters with a spinning kick.

" _Thyrsus, the stick wrapped in vines, is a random weapon. Fitting for Nurses of the Mad God, they can do weird things as you clearly saw from the exploding pinecones."_ Backflipping Naruto went over a stab from one of his opponents as he kicked her head down into the ground, splattering her skull's contents upon it, and propelling himself higher into the air.

" **TIN CANSSS!"** Roared the insane women as they fired salvos of pinecones at Naruto.

Clicking his tongue the blonde killer focused on the oncoming projectiles, letting his instincts take over as his vision began to turn red. Blades blurred into motion as each and every projectile flung at him was eviscerated by his weapons making them nothing but pieces of trash.

Falling to the ground Naruto slammed his heel into it, creating a small shockwave shaking the ground the Maenads stood upon and making them stumble.

"You're done!" He muttered, dashing to the stumbling mad women. Reaching the first one in a flash he separated her limbs from her body. Kicking off the corpse he launched himself at the next one, cutting her in half just as he passed her. Skidding across the sand he looked back to the last two Maenads, seeing that they had recovered and now seemed to be enraged at the loss of their sisters.

" **WIIIIIILLLLLLSSSSSSOOOOOONNNNN!"** They roared as they smashed their Thyrsi onto the ground, making vines shoot up from the ground. Jumping away from the vines as they came up Naruto kept jumping and twisting between their thorny grasps.

" _Did someone call my name?" Wilson said over his link._

" _Not now Wade!"_ The blonde rebuked, getting a cut to his mask for momentary distraction.

" _ **Focus on the fight, on your left!"**_ Following his partner's advice Naruto sidestepped a lash from the vines, cutting the oncoming plants to ribbons and jumped back again as another wave of green ensued.

" _Fucking….. Crazy!... Women!"_ He cursed between dodges in and out of the wild Nature attacks from the rather dead ground.

" _ **Come on! Rip them to shreds boy! They are just weeds, cut them into mulch!"**_

" _Working on it Kurama."_ He replied, slashing his blades through the veritable sea of green that was being sent his way as he took stock on his situation. Time slowing down in his mind's eye as adrenaline pumped through his veins, red viscous energy coursing through his very being as the armor helped him dodge his attackers vines.

" _Seemingly endless thorns and vines that can tear me limb from limb. Enraged, insane women with above average reserves and aptitude with Nature magic. Can't keep up the attack for much longer, must stop the flow of magic soon. Once attack stops sprint to nearest Maenad, render her lifeless. Severe her head and arms from her body. Twist to next target, before other spirit can react, throw blades straight into her skull and heart. Finish the job with hard pull of my naginata from the body. Death of Maenads probability… 99% success rate…. EXECUTE!"_ Eyes steeling in grim determination time seemed to kick back into overdrive.

The Maenads attack slowed then finally, it stopped. And so did their lives.

Just as Naruto planned his body moved in perfect sync with his thoughts. The first to go was the one to the right, her head and arms separated from her body. In a blur his blades found their marks, in the other Maenads skull and heart. Finally, he slammed into her, wrenching his blood soaked blades from her lifeless corpse. No flaws in execution, no injuries.

Perfect.

" _There, now their mulch."_ Naruto surmised, surveying the area to see if there was anymore of the Maenads. Seeing none of them he dismissed his blades and stretched.

" _Boss, we're all good on our ends. You done putting down those crazies?"_

" _Yeah, they're down for the count. I'm a little surprised none of you asked what was going on when I was attacked."_

" _We knew you would be fine Leader-sama, after all it will take more than a few crazy harlots to take you down."_ Aquarius huffed, shutting her device of with the others.

" _Of course, well let's get back to HQ. I want to see our payment in my account and celebrate a job well done."_ The blonde smiled as his friends cheered, excited at the chance for a celebration.

Walking to the location of his transportation he sweatdropped when all that was left was a smoldering pile of metal and melted rubber.

"Damn crazy women…" He sighed, pulling out his phone and dialed, a beam of light shooting from the phone and materialized a motorcycle.

Grinning he got onto the motorcycle, his armor and mask changing in appearance as he manipulated the Mist around him. Now in his place was just a leather clad biker, revving his engine and disappearing into the horizon.

It was a pretty easy job, and by approximation easy money.

 **XXXXXX**

 **KY: Done, another chapter of Intelligence cranked out and set. Hope you all liked it, and I know not many of the characters did much but this was just a set up for the events of the series. I promise the next few continuations will have plenty of character development.**

 **Also I have decided that the stories I have now are enough, I will not be releasing anymore stories for a long time. So expect all the stories I currently have to be updated.**

 **Lastly the challenge for a Reading of this story is still up for grabs, if one of you lovely readers would like to try your hand at the challenge just PM me and we can make it a reality.**

 **If you want to see what happens next just be patient and as always, Favorite, Follow and Review.**

 **KY out! (Disappears in a blur of speed)**

 **Dragon: this was extremely good and looked it over**

 **KY: Hey man, alright man do your thing and then we can do a bit of back and forth in the author notes. Awesome, I thought it was alright but I didn't know if i should have added a fight with a few of the others. But it's just a set up so they shouldn't really need it yet. I wanted to at least introduce Kurama in this chapter because he will play his part when Naruto will have to face more powerful foes. Mhm, next chapterr will be of for the most part the gods reaction and the set up for the Titan scheme as well as the unveiling of the Great Prophecy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Intelligence for Hire**

 **(KY bursts from the ground) Ah, it's good to be back. Now I have looked over the past reviews and I know that the last chapter was a little slow and short but it was intended to be just so. Now here, it will be longer and have much more development as well as a little information on our blonde killer. For those who are wondering how they will expose themselves, that will come. Anyways let's get rolling.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson series.**

 **Chapter 4: Contract Enacted, Curse of the Owl Lifted**

 **XXXXXXX**

Olympus, a veritable paradise to Olympians and individuals associated with them at the best of times.

"LIES! ALL OF IT LIES!'

Well… it may be a little-

"LIIIIIIIEEEEEESSSS!"

OK, no need for-

"LIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!"

…. moving on.

"GGGRRRHH" The aforementioned 'liar' was choked with a projectile of greenery courtesy of a certain Goddess.

"Thank you Demeter for keeping Apollo quiet." Artemis huffed getting a nod from her friend. Really when they all got together Apollo seemed to be unable to keep himself from spouting truth, while she would understand it most of times now was not the time for such idiocy.

"Can we please get on with this people?" Athena drolled, letting her cheek rest in the palm of her hand. Honestly, considering what has been happening she thought her family would stop its idiocy and get on with the meeting. But no, like always it had to come to this.

Complete idiocy…

"Staying so serious will only give you wrinkles Athena, maybe you should just relax an-"

"I'm not sleeping with anyone Aphrodite, get it through your thick skull." The Goddess of Love huffed at that.

"SILENCE! Every single one of you!" Lightning crashed in the middle of the throne room, a veritable explosion of noise silencing the Gods chatter.

"Well seems like your over dramatic as ever brother." Poseidon chuckled on his throne, earning a glare from the bearded lightning thrower.

"I said silence Poseidon, I don't say that lightly." Zeus commanded as the Throne Room had finally settled down.

"Now in order of business. Athena would you please?" Athena nodded and began to talk.

"It has been a few months into the search of Zeus's Master Bolt and we have found-"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Hermes cut off with a slight scowl. Stupid lost weapon of mass destruction, making his family push him to run around the fricken Earth at high speeds to search for the damn thing. He was already behind work as it is, this just upped his workload!

"...As Hermes slimmed it down, yes we have found nothing. Nothing on where it went, nothing on who stole it and nothing on its current whereabouts." Athena said getting grumbles from the others.

"And this is my problem because….?" Dionysus eloquently put getting heated looks from the rest at his nonchalance to the issue at hand.

"It's OUR problem, Dionysus, because someone has a weapon of immeasurable power. Power that could be a problem to us if they decide to turn it against us." Zeus said as the Wine God sipped on his soda.

"Right…..And who pray tell do you think took it brother?" Hades drolled out as he lazily looked to Zeus knowing what he was about to say.

Hades sometimes was glad that he was able to get out of the Underworld for these Emergency meetings since he can only come up to the surface for one of two situations, the Winter Solstice and Emergency meetings. During those two times, he can be able to walk about the surface and on Olympus with no one telling him he can't come up and interfere for a whole day. Yes, day. A full 24 hours as per agreement with his fellow gods and goddesses centuries ago.. Of course with the Emergency meetings that went on for these past several months were practically the same and it was so damn boring. If this kept up, he would actually start dreading the Emergency meetings with them ruining the days when he can come on up and get a breathe of fresh air. The thoughts of the meetings plaguing his mind and driving him insane and would make him want to retreat into his domain too soon.

Zeus narrowed his eyes on his brothers, "You know who I think took it Hades, Poseidon."

Poseidon threw up his hands in exasperation, "How many fucking times do I have to say I did not take your damn bolt! What purpose would it serve me other than electrocuting my subjects? Because news flash brother. I. Live. In. The. OCEAN! Such a weapon would serve me like a rabid dog, quick to bite its master as soon as it is unleashed."

"As for me I have no use for the bolt, it's to flashy and as soon as you use it everyone knows where it has been used. That is just not my way of doing things and you know it." The Underworld's ruler pointed out only getting an even angrier look from his younger brother. "If I wanted your stupid toy, what would be the outcome of your stupid spat, hmm? Would I gain more subjects? Yes, but that would end up with me having more paperwork to deal with the surplus of souls in the Underworld. My domain would be torn apart and would be over crowded. That would ruin everything on what I provided for all these years."

"You two may lie all you wish but if either of you do not give me my Master Bolt by the Summer Solstice I will be forced to take it from you!" Thunder crashed above them adding to the rising anger of its master.

Hera took her husband's hand and squeezed, "Dear this is not helping us. Getting angry will not solve the issue at hand."

"That's right, you aren't the only one suffering from theft these past few months either so you have no right to point fingers. What about the weapons stolen from us? The attacks on our people and places of power?" Poseidon pointed out getting a nod from Hephaestus.

"He's right Zeus, the Master Bolt wasn't the only thing stolen these last few months. Weapons, armor, experimental concoctions, arrows, the list goes on. Hell one of my forges was dangerously close to being raided if it wasn't for Hermes place to be stolen from then I would have never been able to up the security preventing the theft." Hermes scowled at that, someone had stolen from him. Him! The God of Thieves! No one should be able to steal from him, yet they managed to do so. Hell this was practically an insult to his godly title.

"Books, manuals, battle tactics, years of study and information was taken from some of my libraries as well." Athena added an angry glint in her eyes as she could remember visiting the locations of wisdom only to find important books stolen and their guardian's killed.

"My potions for skin smoothening? The aphrodisiacs, the chocolates…. Oh my sweets!" Aphrodite teared up at the losses of her sweets and other 'necessities'. Some of the other gods and goddesses in the room couldn't help but sweatdrop on that proclamation since a lot of that stuff could be easily replaceable but Aphrodite was being over exaggerated on such trivial things.

"... Not to mention some of my arrow stores and animal pelts, trophies and salves." Artemis scowled as she crossed her arms. It was probably some male god, someone that would just get some laughs from stealing from her. Her eyes trailed over to her ego-driven brother getting a quick shake of his head as he ungagged himself

"Don't even think about it Arty, I didn't take your stuff. I remember the last time I took them when we were kids and you literally made me sing soprano for a year among other things. Hell, did you forget that someone stole a few of my bows and arrows as well as a few old prophecy tablets?" Apollo said getting a blank look from his sister.

"That could just be some half truth, you could have gotten someone to take them for you." She accused as he groaned.

"But that's something I've already done! I don't like doing the same pranks twice, you know that!" He pouted to his twin as she sighed with Hermes voicing his agreement. He and Apollo tend to go pranking sprees with each other but they try to be original in their endeavors.

"Oh...are you sure about that Hermes?" The speedster blinked at the sudden turn of conversation to him.

"Ah, well… Yeah, he doesn't really do the same thing… Til a couple of millennia has passed that is. You know, sprucing up the old classics." He answered truthfully, for once, as she gave him a bit of a thankful look.

"Meaning that you would take my things again given the time period that passes!" She pushed the statement as she nocked an arrow to her bow aiming at Apollo.

"Yes! I mean NO! No-no-no-no! I wouldn't!" The Sun God spluttered as his sister gained an angry aura around her.

"You just admitted it brother, you can't lie!" An arrow slammed into his throne getting a sqea- yell, it was a yell, of surprise from him as he took cover behind his throne as his twin began to rain arrows down upon him.

"OW! Stop! This- OWW! Arty!" He tried to say as he got shot again and again by his angry twin.

A soft hand made it's way onto Artemis's shoulder making her glare at the one to dare interrupt her tirade.

"WHAT?!" Two warm, red eyes met her silver ones as a sickly sweet smile grew at the loud reproach to her action.

"Artemis, dear…. Please stop harassing your brother or _I will m_ _ **ake you stop. UNDERSTOOD?"**_ Flames erupted from the Goddess's mouth and eyes as her point was made getting her niece to shiver and cower from the show of power.

"Y-yes, Aunt Hestia…" Artemis stuttered as the sweet Goddess went back to her loving, homely appearance as she giggled.

She patted her head, "Good~ Now if you play nice through this whole meeting I will reward you with some Shepard's Pie you so love. But, only if you play nice like I said; no arrows are to be shot at your family."

"Yes Aunt Hestia." Artemis sighed, sitting back down in her throne with a slight pout as her twin got to his throne as well with a few arrows sticking out of his person. That was going to take a while to get out.

"Now let me remind you, all of you, that none of us gods and goddesses are able to steal each other's main symbol of power like Poseidon's Trident and Hera's Diadem. Other items however are able to be taken amongst us. Like for example, someone stealing the last of Demeter's secret recipe for her cereals or someone stealing Ares' favorite motorcycle." Hestia said in a nice, sweet tone…. before the room started to get to warm for their comfort levels.

"Or someone stealing thelast _ **of my special cookies and trEAts I w**_ AS _ **saving FOr t**_ _h_ _ **e n**_ _ee_ _ **dY f**_ _aM_ _ **iLies a**_ _ND_ _ **chil**_ dr _ **en. D**_ _o_ _ **you KNoW how lo**_ n _ **g it to**_ _o_ _ **k to e**_ **ve** _ **n m**_ _ak_ _ **e THEM?!"**_ Hestia said getting everyone in the room to start cowering in fear as her flames started to shift her into something out of their worst nightmares. Yeah there was one thing, one unwritten rule they would never, ever, ever do and that was to piss off Hestia. In terms of strength, she was practically the strongest with her being the eldest of the Rhea's children, but with her pacifist nature, others would tend to forget that tidbit.

"R-regardless, you have till the Summer Solstice to return my Master Bolt or there will be war! Meeting adj-adjourned!" With that Zeus esca-left, yes he left, in a bolt of thunder. He had things to do, yeah... things. He wasn't scared of his eldest sister or anything.

Really, he wasn't…. Of course if one was to look closely at his throne they would have seen a wet, slightly yellow puddle where he sat.

Thus Zeus left his family to deal with a VERY pissed Hestia. Who did steal from them they had to wonder. Whoever did practically made an enemy out of the Goddess of the Hearth.

 **XXXXXX**

 **Umbra Base, Briefing Room**

Munch Munch Munch Munch

"MMMmmmmmm, mmmm. MMMmm mmm mm~ These are so goooood~" Wade giggled as he stuffed another cookie in his mouth.

"Wade...where did you get those? I don't remember any of us shopping earlier or anyone baking a batch for that matter." Mic said as he sat across from the crazy teen.

Mic, McGruber, was a rather short guy at 5'4 for a seventeen year old. Dressed in a pair of grease stained, faded tan overalls the black haired and brown eyed individual was a cheerful looking one. Though his arms were strong from the hours of tinkering and forging he was still on the skinny side unfortunately.

"Eh, from one of the last jobs…. Can't remember which one. They were just lying around on a windowsill to cool down and looked so damn inviting. They were practically screaming for me to eat them. 'Wade! Wade! Come eat us!' ….Well I think that's what they said or else I pretty much lost it." Wade said as he tossed another tasty treat into his mouth.

At sixteen years of age the teen was a rather, well, odd individual. Standing at 5'7 with lightly tanned skin he was blessed with a rather strong build if the muscles under his red shirt and clearly shown arms were anything to go by. Black boots and pants propped onto the table as crazed brown and green eyes watched the cookie come to him to be devoured. Brown short hair moved from left to right as he enjoyed the treats.

"Mind if I snag one of those?" Mic said as he reached out his hand towards the few plates of cookies and treats Wade had in front of him. Before reaching any closer, Wade covered them with his form and glared at Mic.

"No, they are my _precious_. You cannot have the _precious_." Wade said in his best impersonation of Smeagol's voice as he glared at Mic. He soon inwardly reached for more of the treats and slowly brought them into his mouth and chewed them slowly as he mumbling some random things like 'Wade won't hurt the precious. Wade just wants to savor the precious.'

"Ok….so asides from that….Wade moment, why are we here boss?" Mic questioned his friend. Naruto sat at the end of the table with a bowl of ramen in his hands as he slurped a few noodles into his mouth.

"I told you all… That we would be getting our contract with the Titans soon. Well, this is it. Just have to wait on their representatives to give us the details." He answered between bites.

While it has been a few weeks since they assisted in keeping the Olympians from finding the Master Bolt they had been busy. For instance stealing important items of interest from the Olympians to help them in coming events. Though Naruto couldn't stop some of his people, Wade, from stealing stupid things like cookies and appetizing treats. Where he got them he didn't know but he had a good idea of who it was stolen from given how much the crazy merc with a mouth guarded them.

It couldn't have been Hera since she doesn't bake too often, couldn't have been Demeter since her treats are more wheat and grain related. Artemis didn't bake unless it was roasting animals over a flame and Athena certainly didn't, Aphrodite surely didn't make them since it had no aphrodisiacs in them or any romantic feel for them with them being in her domain. Zeus never cooked a day in his life. Ares and Hephaestus tends to overcook their baked goods. Poseidon never liked staying too close flames and Dionysus tended to cook horrible food items. There was no way in Hell Wade got them from Hades since they hadn't gone to the Underworld in months.

So that only left the Goddess of the Hearth…. One of the only Olympians he could personally say he respected given her past and present actions of trying to keep her family in line, even if her efforts didn't really work.

"So where are they and where is everyone else? Shouldn't they be in here to hear this?" Mic questioned as they were the only ones in the briefing room. There wasn't even holographic representations of them to show that they would be attending just for the information.

"The others are on their own assignments at the moment, so they won't be needing to attend this. They will get the information later on anyway so it is nothing to be concerned about." Naruto said as a hazy portal opened at the other end of the table showing a group of seemingly preppy kids all in a group with smiles of no real emotion. This painted a rather disturbing picture as they spoke as one.

"Hello, Mr. Uzumaki. How are you and your associates doing this hour?" They asked with a creepy lilt at the end getting a slight shiver from Mic while Wade pointed to them with a quivering finger.

"It's the Delightful Children From Down the Lane! Quick Numbah 2 get the Zappattack!" He smacked Mic in the back of the head as a pair of sunglasses popped over his eyes and became bold for no apparent reason.

"Wade I'm not part of the KND. Stop thinking that when the Kids pop up!" Mic glared at the teen as he hefted a rather heavy looking wrench in his hands threateningly.

Ignoring Wade Naruto spoke, "We're fine Kids, now what do the Titan's have for us?"

The Kids in question were the children of a rather Minor God, who was anyone's guess as no one could discern it, who upon joining Camp Half-Blood were pushed into Hermes Cabin where they were unclaimed for years. Sick of not being claimed they grew to hate whoever sired them as well as gain a little bit of hate for those that made fun of them for their way of speaking as one. When they were given a choice to side with the Titans all they asked was to be able to kill the one they called father/mother at the end of the war. Now, they opted as spies inside the camp that gave their masters information on the current happenings of the Half-Bloods of the Gods.

"Our Masters wish for you to kill a boy that just recently got to the camp as-"

"Hold it." Naruto interrupted, getting glares from the Kids for the cut off. "The Titans, the 'Superior beings to the Gods', want me and my people to kill an untrained, undisciplined, wet-behind-the-ears child?!"

The Kids nodded, "Yes, yes they do. BUT…" They stopped Naruto from cutting in again. "He is not just some ordinary Half-Blood. He is a child of the Sea, a Son of Poseidon."

"Oooooh, old Squid'ems got himself a Waterboy? Well isn't that just sunshine and shitstains! What's next, is he supposed to be some Chosen One that decides the Fate of the Gods because he is the son of the great Aquaman?" Wade laughed as in an unknown universe Percy Jackson sneezed, wondering why he did that for no reason.

"Wade you know there is no such thing. Otherwise some Prophecy would be out and the Gods would be smiting him as soon as he was claimed." Mic said as he knew how the King of the Gods would react, he's seen the man's work after all and he was not a fan.

Naruto placed his empty bowl down, "Such a thing would just create a war between the Rulers of Sea and Sky, with the Ruler of the Underworld disregarding such a fight due to his position. But as it has been said, no such Prophecy exists so there isn't really a reason to kill the boy other than the Oath the three Gods took to not bear children. But it seems that has been broken once again, such a stupid thing to do but given the track record of the Oath of the Styx it seems to not do anything really..."

Honestly it seemed like the Oath didn't really punish the one doing the oath but only punish the ones close to the individual or do nothing at all if the gods would get off so easily. First the girl sired by Zeus and now this boy from Poseidon. Really what was the point of the Oath if it did nothing?

"Yes, the boy Percy Jackson is the first child the Sea God has sired since World War II. Age twelve, recently kicked out of Yancy Academy and seen as a truant by mortals. He has only been at the camp for a few days and was trained during those days while armed with the cursed blade Riptide. The boy has recently been given a quest to retrieve the Master Bolt with two others aiding him on this quest. The first is Grover Underwood, a Satyr of no real repute and not very reliable when it comes to Woodland Spells made famous by Satyrs. The other that will be joining them is Annabeth Chase, a Daughter of Athena. She is very intelligent and driven but ultimately she has inherited the Fatal Flaw of her Sire: her hubris. She is adept with a knife and has an enchanted baseball cap from her mother that renders her invisible to many, but visible to few. Your main objective is to eliminate Percy Jackson, the others do not matter. If they are to meet an early death then that's just a bonus. Your other objective is to make sure that the Master Bolt is not taken by Percy Jackson. Do you accept?" The Kids said as Naruto pondered their words.

"Still, what is there to gain from killing him? I understand that the potential he has is great due to his heritage but such a kill would be, I don't know, insulting to us given the target." Mic pointed out as Naruto nodded. Given what they were told the boy wasn't even really trained if he just got there, meaning it would be like killing a civilian Mortal.

An utter and total cake walk really.

"Mickey here is right! Where's the challenge? Where's the thrill of the battle?! Why, it would just be like me going and killing some cute little kittens, they can't put up a fight! It would just be really sad afterwards… I need some Haagen-Dazs." Wade added as his thoughts went from depressed to ice cream themed as the cool treat floated around his head as he snatched at them. Mic just facepalmed at his comrades odd behavior as he swiped at things that weren't there.

"You will be paid triple the usual amount for this contract." This stopped all of them in their tracks as they looked to the Kids.

"Triple?" The blonde raised a brow at this. Their normal contracts weren't cheap, not in the least, but if the Titans were willing to hand out triple the amount of cash this meant that they really wanted the kid dead. Seeing as that was the case this could be something to look into and see if the Titans worries were really worth any merit. If they were true, well, this may prove to be a good opportunity to destroy a rather pesky enemy for future plans.

"Triple." They repeated as they saw the three getting much more interested in the offer.

"Well… I do need some new parts for the robot I'm building and triple the amount would help out…" Mic muttered as he was already going over the numbers in his head. His robot in his head now sporting lasers and rocket launchers as the money seemed to pay for the extra additions.

"Mmmmm, triple decker ducker holy smucker~ Heehee, the things I could do with that~" Wade rubbed his hands together as a thought bubble popped into existence with him and a couple women jumping into a large pile of cash, giggles and moans emanating from the pile as the money flew from the activities he was doing with them.

"... Tempting, very tempting….. Very well, we will take the Contract, Kids." They smiled as they bowed slightly.

"Thank you for accepting our Master's offer Mr. Uzumaki. All information relevant to the target will be transferred to you quickly. Your deadline for completion will be before the Summer Solstice. Happy hunting hehehe…" The portal disappeared in a popping noise. Naruto leaned back in his chair as he looked to his two comrades.

"Let's get ready to kill a Sea Spawn boys…"

 **XXXXXX**

 **Unknown Road**

Wheels spun and ground against the road as the metal vehicle gained speed. The midday sun reflected off of its form as the driver of the car followed his holo-map. Once they had gotten the information from The Kids Naruto looked over the possible routes that their target may take, with careful calculations and earlier observations made by The Kids themselves. Their course now set they would be at their destination in no time.

"There's probably more to this contract than we see boss. I can feel it." Mic said as he sat next to Naruto. Honestly this job just felt, well, to easy really. Eliminate the waterboy, thereby preventing him from taking the Master Bolt back. Simple, easy, not even remotely difficult…..

And that's what worries the tinkerer. I was to simple, nothing is so simple in their line of work.

"Of course there is Mic. Heh, does this remind you of anything?" Naruto asked as he drove down the forested road.

Mic rubbed his chin, "Eh, not really….. Oh! OH! Right, the job in Germany. We had to take out some kid for the German Mafia. Ended up with us being trapped inside a manor full of people trying to kill us."

"Yeah, turned out it was a trap by the client to take us out. That was a rather bloody affair, if sensei didn't help us out on that job we may not have gotten out of there alive." The blonde recounted as he could remember it like it was yesterday. It was one of their first jobs and it seemed simple enough. Take out an Heir to a wealthy family and report his demise to the client with proof. That is if it was so simple; when the ambush happened they fought tooth and nail to get out of there. By the time they got out their clothes were stained and drenched in blood.

Wade popped his head in-between them, "Whaaaaaat? When was this? And why wasn't I invited to the un-a-living party."

"You weren't there because this was one of our first missions Wade. We met you years later, though I still regret it to this day." Mic muttered at the end as Wade wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Awwww~ I ruv you to Mickeypooo~" Wade nuzzled Mic's cheek as he struggled to get the teen off of him.

"Wade let go of Mic, were almost at the point of contact" Naruto ordered the crazed teen.

"Hey! I will have you know. Mr. Author man that I am Krazy, not crazed! There is a maaaaajor difference!" Wade pointed to some random direction to the 'author' getting a deadpan stare from Mic. Naruto didn't even try to stop it as he knew how Wade could go on about his random talks with the air.

"I am NOT TALKING TO AIR! Stop ignoring me! Why won't you look at me during?!" The now agitated Wilson reached to the window with hands in the position to strangle whatever he was talking to.

"Wade, get off!" A wrench made contact with Wilson's skull making a crunch sound from the impact as he fell back into the backseat with a groan.

"Ugh, my nosh. Youss hitsh my nosh…" A crack sounded as Wade set his nose back in the right place as his injury healed quickly.

"And I'll do it again if you keep invading my personal space!" Mic threatened with a mallet in his hands now. Gotta love pocket dimension technology, McGruber patent pending.

Naruto pulled the car over into an empty lot, turning it off and pocketing the keys.

"Come on, let's set up a perimeter and-" A red blur sped past him and zoomed into the building.

"GNOOOOOOOMES!" Wade yelled out when he passed his leader getting a facepalm from Mic.

"Ugh, why didn't we just leave him back at the base? If it isn't a mission meant for slaughter then he really isn't someone that we can rely on when it comes to something as simple as this." Naruto patted Mic's back as he walked with him to the little building.

"Because if we left him back home then he would just get into trouble with the others. Remember the last time we left him instead of taking him with us?" He asked as he read the places title, Aunty Em's Gnome Emporium, strange place for one of the Cursed Sister's but he has seen stranger.

"Yeah, the place was painted pink fro the mess hall all the way to my workshop. Kratos stabbed him so many times I thought for sure the idiot would die but no, he just laughed it off like usual." Mic said walking into the building with his boss.

"Right, so to avoid a day of repainting the homestead and cleaning up Wades blood he is here with us. Besides, he isn't so bad once you know how to block out his ramblings." Naruto said as he put his hands in his black hoodie pockets. He was only wearing black, loose clothing for extra movement since he just wanted to get the job over with. He had things to do after all.

Walking through the shop of stone statues and gnomes the two of them found Wade stuffing his face with hamburgers as a seemingly old woman with a black veil over her face served him more burgers.

Naruto and Mic came up to the two of them when the woman noticed their presence setting aside a place for them to sit with Wade.

"Come here dears, come come~Sit with your friend and have some delicious food. You look starved, yes you do." Her voice seemed to end in a slight hissing tone as she busied herself with the extra burgers on the grill.

Wade kept shoving burgers into his face, seeming to put everything out of his focus but the meaty delights set before him.

Naruto took a burger and looked it over, his clear contacts beginning to give a chemical analysis of the meat for any poison or curse of the sort that may be set on it. He wouldn't put it past the Gorgon woman to use such methods to get a meal from his past history with her sisters. Monsters, they really don't try to mask their presence or try to

"Nothing is wrong with them, their safe to eat." He muttered getting a nod from the tinkerer as they ate in silence. A few minutes later the woman came back with a camera just as they finished their meal.

"Would it be to much trouble if this poor old woman could get a picture of her nice customers? I promise it will be a memory to remember kidssss…" Again with the hiss, honestly. She seems to like to play with her prey so she wasn't Stheno as she liked to befriend her prey before slowly turning them to stone and crushing them. She didn't outright attack them so Euryale was out leaving the most famous of the sisters.

" _She won't really be different if we send her back to Tartarus, she'll just reform like the rest sooner or later. Plus it wasn't really the woman's fault for her current appearance, she was raped by Poseidon in Athena's temple and wrongly punished for it after all…"_ Naruto thought as they got ready for the picture, not directly looking at Medusa's eyes but around her.

"Come now young man, turn those beautiful grey and blue eyes over here…. They look so familiar, like an acquaintance I used to know…" She urged the blonde as he was still running the possibilities in his head.

" _Trapping her here would just keep her in this place and would take to much time, killing her current body won't do anything but haver her after us like her sisters…. Well, there is lifting her curse but how she will respond is unknown though the woman would be grateful. Maybe even grateful enough to ally with us when the war comes? She has been around for many years, so her knowledge would be invaluable…"_ Making his choice Naruto looked straight at the woman, posing a question.

"Let me ask you something. What would you do if you were no longer a monster?" Taken aback from the sudden question Medusa looked to the blonde with a questioning gaze.

"I-I'm sorry dear but these old ears-"

"I know what you are Medusa, you don't have to try and hide it." Naruto said, getting Mic to thumb his pockets ready to pull out anything.

She sighed, "Oh, what gave me away. I thought I was a rather convincing old Mortal woman."

"Eeeeh, I give you a solid five out of ten. You had the manners down but you have the look all wrong and you hiss every time you talk so that kind of ruins it." Wade said with his hands waving as he talked.

" _ **Not to mention she has snake scales on her arms."**_ A deep voice pointed out in Wade's head.

" _YEAH! What's up with that? She could have at least hid those things, she's made it waaaay to easy to tell that she's a monster."_ Added a squeaky voice in Wade's mind getting him to nod at their points.

"Really, Auntie Em? I would of thought you could have not given such obvious clues as to who you are. The petrified victims with such fearful expressions, the lack of eye contact to due a veil, the scales on you arms that any observant person can see, not to mention the hissing. Really it wasn't hard to figure out. Still, that doesn't answer my question." Naruto said waiting for her answer as she looked him over, her eyes piercing his through the veil as she tried to see where he was going with his questioning.

"I don't see how that really is important seeing as you're going to be part of my collection soon." She said as she moved closer to them only to stop as a pistol was pointed straight at her head with twin katanas at her throat and what looked like a very odd glowing gun pointing at her heart.

"It matters because I can lift the curse set upon you." Her eyes widened but glared at the blonde for such a lie.

"You're lying, there's no way some child can lift the curse of a Goddess." Naruto chuckled at that as his eyes seemed to flash completely red for a second before turning to normal.

"Oh you will find out that I am more than what you see before you. Think of this as a child righting the wrongs of their parent." Smirking he began to chant, an Old and ominous groan of words leaving his lips as Medusa shook and shuddered. Her snakes hissed in pain and alarm as one by one they exploded in little bursts of gold dust changing into green locks of hair.

"W-what… Who… Are you?!" She questioned as she felt the changes grow, her body was on fire as her organ shifted and disappeared to be formed into smaller more human ones. Scales chipped and fell to the ground as her yellow slitted eyes widened, changing into amber colored ones. Falling to the ground she grew smaller, her dress becoming nothing more than an oversized weight set upon her.

Naruto smiled, "I am a Demigod. As to who I am, well, I am Naruto Uzumaki. Welcome to the world of Humanity once again Medusa."

Soft amber eyes looked up through the veil as small, human hands moved to touch her smooth skin.

"I-I'm…. Human? After so long…" Her now soft, harmonious voice sounded in a quiver as she could feel her curves. Her soft, skin… Her hair…. all as she could remember…

Naruto put away his weapon just as the woman tackld him to the ground. His comrades made to attack her only to see her hold onto their leader with tears running down her beautiful face. Their hearts being unable to allow them to hurt the woman as she cried into the blondes chest.

Naruto smiled softly as he held her close, "Shhh, it's alright… It's alright…" He soothed her as he combed his hand through her emerald locks getting repeated 'thank you's' from her.

"So boss, what are we going to do with her? Take her with us or something?" Mic asked as he scratched his head at this new development. Honestly his friend could be as ruthless as they come but he could be so kind hearted other times, he just didn't understand him sometimes.

"Hot lady coming with us? I have no problems with this!" Wade said looking her over as he could only see some of her through the now oversized dress. Medusa looked up into Naruto's eyes seeming to pose the question.

"I don't see why not, so long as she wishes to come with us that is." She nodded, unable to say anything as her emotions overtook her. She was finally human again, she wasn't about to stay in this place filled with her past deeds.

"Alright then, it's decided. Welcome to the family Medusa." He smiled as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead getting a blush from the woman at the action. Picking up the now smaller Medusa Naruto walked back to the car. She seemed to be 5'5 from his estimations of her height than when she was about 6'4 in her monster form. She was hunched over so of course no one could tell her real height unless they paid attention to how she walked and how she would move.

Mic looked at his phone answering the call, "Yes?... Uh huh… Really?... Well alright then… Yeah we have it under control, thanks for the information." Pocketing his phone Mic went over to Naruto to tell him what he was informed about.

Putting Medusa in the back of the car with Wade, Naruto turned to Mic as he approached, "Everything alright?"

"HQ just phoned me, said to watch our backs. Something is watching Jackson, something big. Something that may cause us problems." Naruto hummed in thought rubbing his chin.

"Any idea on what it is?" He asked his friend.

Mic shook his head, "None whatsoever. They said they'll phone in when they have more information, for now we just have to watch our backs."

"Hehehehe, nice~ We may be able to get some action out of this boring mission!" Wade exclaimed with excitement.

"Well, may as well retrace our steps. The target shouldn't be far from us." Naruto said as Mic nodded at that.

"Just need to place a scanner here for caution's sake. They may come here while we are away." Naruto motioned for Mic to go ahead. Rifling through his pockets Mic pulled out a small, grey box. Pulling back his arm the teen threw the box on top of the building. Once on top of the building the box let forth blue beams of light in a large box formation highlighting everything in the lot as well as everything in the building.

" **Perimeter set. Engaging Watch Mode."** The box mechanically sounded off as the beams stopped.

Smirking Mic got into the car, "Alright ready to go."

Setting his hands on the wheel Naruto pulled out of the lot with another destination in mind.

A few minutes later a group of people approached the building, hunger evident in their eyes as they went to the building.

"Mmmm, I could use a burger." One of them said as the other male bleated in protest.

"No way, I'm not eating animals!" The blonde female of the group rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Come on Grover, there's bound to be some tin cans in there."

"But… This place reeks of monsters.." He muttered as he looked around the area cautiously.

"That's just the Old crones stuffing up your nose, come on I'm starving!" Percy waved off his friend as he moved to the now abandoned Gnome Emporium.

Above the questers a set of eyes watched them, its jaw set in a snarl as it guarded them.

Just as its master ordered….

 **XXXXXX**

" **Hmmm, seems things are going along as expected."** A deep voice pointed out as it looked over the pool. Pictures, people, times, places… All as it has been foretold. With one thing coming up in particular.

" **Honestly, such stupid beings these Greeks are… They aren't the only ones that can foresee a Prophecy…"** It chuckled as text began to form in the waters.

 **Shadows lurk, creep and crawl**

 **Through their spite, Gods shall fall**

 **All shall bend, to the Mind**

 **For its Mother Death will find**

 **Heavens will weep for the vengeance they reap**

 **For the Shadows Age, all shall keep**

" **Hmhmhm, yes… Seems The End is near for them. Well my Legacy, show me what you are capable of."** A smile broke over it's lips as the pool showed a certain blonde driving down the road. Eyes set in a thoughtful gaze as millions of thoughts seemed to play out through them.

The wheels of Fate are turning…..

 **XXXXXX**

 **(KY walks onto the stage) Well another chapter is here. I hope you all enjoyed, now I have read over the reviews and it seems that with the number of characters people seem to be confused on what they look like and what not. Well, when the team is physically involved I will provide a more detailed description but for now I will be giving the stats so to speak on our people so far at the end of the author notes. Their history with Naruto will be revealed so their basic stats will only be shown, can't give away to much this early in the story.**

 **Now you all can probably guess who Naruto's parent is but his history is a little more complicated than having a Godly parent that was never there. What this entails is a completely different way of the world, as you have seen by the prophecy. Well lots of tings happened: things were stolen, cookies were eaten, contracts were given, and monsters were turned into beautiful maidens. What's going to happen next? Who's the one watching Naruto? What's guarding Percy? Are the Gods going to get a clue?**

 **Well you know the drill, you'll just have to read more to find out. Also I would like to make two announcements: One, I have a new poll out on the updates I've been doing. Do you guys want it to stay like it always been, random in updates or do you want a schedule to be announced for which stories to be updated next? Second, I will be away from my computer for two weeks time so I won't be updating in that time. Now then as always thanks for reading and thanks to Jebest4781 for the help in the makings of this chapter.**

 **This is KY and I will see you all next time, Later! (KY Disappears in a burst of bats)**

 **Stats list:**

 **Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki**

 **Age: 13**

 **Height; 5'4**

 **Hair: blonde**

 **Eyes: grey with blue mix**

 **Abilities: Genius level intellect, knows more than ten forms of martial arts, proficient with blades and firearms, Magic user (Adept)**

 **Mickey McGruber**

 **Age: 15**

 **Height: 5'4**

 **Hair: brown**

 **Eyes: brown**

 **Abilities: Genius level intellect, Inventor, Tinkerer, brawler**

 **Wade Wilson**

 **Age: 15**

 **Height: 5'7**

 **Hair: brown**

 **Eyes: Green and brown**

 **Abilities: Regeneration, proficient with twin katanas and firearms, trained in five different styles of martial arts, Unpredictable**

 **John Marshton**

 **Age: 18**

 **Height: 5'7**

 **Hair: Brown**

 **Eyes: brown**

 **Abilities: Expert marksman, proficient in close combat, quick reflexes**

 **Kratos**

 **Age: 18**

 **Height: 5'9**

 **Hair: N/A**

 **Eyes: Black**

 **Abilities: Skilled with Blades of Ruin, trained in Spartan way of combat**

 **Fury (Will be revealed later)**

 **Age: ?**

 **Height: 5'2**

 **Hair: ?**

 **Eyes: ?**

 **Abilities: ?**

 **Mira (Full name will be revealed in time.)**

 **Age: 18**

 **Height: 5'8**

 **Hair: ?**

 **Eyes: ?**

 **Abilities: ?**

 **Libra**

 **Age: ?**

 **Height: 5'11**

 **Hair: ?**

 **Eyes: ?**

 **Abilities: Lightning manipulation**

 **Scorpio**

 **Age: ?**

 **Height: 5'9**

 **Hair: ?**

 **Eyes: ?**

 **Abilities: ?**

 **Aquarius**

 **Age: ?**

 **Height: 5'5**

 **Hair: ?**

 **Eyes: ?**

 **Abilities: Water manipulation**


End file.
